


Oxytocin and Vasopressin

by accol



Category: Criminal Minds, Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, BDSM, Crossdressing, F/M, Frottage, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-30
Updated: 2013-06-30
Packaged: 2017-12-16 15:30:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 1,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/863623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/accol/pseuds/accol
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Criminal Minds drabbles originally written for fivesentencesmut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

_Anonymous asked: Reid and Hotch. dirty talk_

Hotch strained to keep his face neutral as he held his cellphone to his ear.  On the other end of the line, Reid’s voice cracked and he sounded obscenely young when he asked, “When are you coming back, Hotch?”  
  
Hotch held his hand in front of the phone and turned away from the rest of the team before responding.  “Soon.  Are you being good?  Where are you right now?”  
  
“I’m being good.  Or… I’m using the computer in your office,” Reid said, his breathing a little hard.  “I… I like to sit in your chair when you’re gone.  Is that bad?”  He voice deepened slightly.  “You could… show me how to be better.  I’m a fast learner.”  
  
Hotch felt like his phone might shatter in his hard grip as Reid manipulated the conversation; he couldn’t help that his trousers tightened as he listened to Reid’s ragged breathing.  “Pull the curtains shut and then take out your cock, Reid.  Jerk off in my chair so I can hear you.”  
  
“Hotch—” Derek called from across the police station; Hotch held up a finger and spoke into the phone, “Stroke yourself fast, Reid, I don’t have much time and I want to hear that little voice of yours hitching when you describe how this feels.  Every word, Reid.”  


	2. Chapter 2

_Anonymous asked: Morgan/Reid :: Morgan teases and prods on the job, but later he makes sure Reid knows he doesn’t mean it._

“This is Dr. Dr. Dr. Dr. Reid, our resident smartypants,” Morgan said to the detective at the scene. “Think of him as Trivial Pursuit with a sidearm.”

Morgan’s warm voice rumbled with the little jabs, telling everyone as they worked that they could “ask him anything” until Spencer started feeling like a sideshow; he ignored it, compartmentalizing the teasing and trying not to overanalyze this as the same kind of thing that every jock ever did to him in high school.

Later, though, Derek knelt naked before Spencer and took his clothes away piece by piece, pressing his full lips to his skin until Spencer was nude too and Derek took him into his mouth. Sometimes Reid wished they didn’t have to keep all of this hidden — he would definitely tell JJ, and he knew Morgan wanted Penelope to know — and then it occurred to him as Derek hummed deep in his throat and Reid’s knees softened, that all of those verbal barbs were Derek’s way of quietly broadcasting his affection, telling everyone who’d listen that he knew Spencer Reid more deeply than anyone else.


	3. Chapter 3

_Anonymous asked: Derek Morgan/Spencer Reid, private reunion after 2x15_

Spencer felt weak, but the paranoia and the itching, secret urge to find more dilaudid had him pacing. Derek’s hands were warm when they landed on Spencer’s shoulders, stopping him, stilling him and welcoming him back; Spencer buried his nose against Derek’s chest and inhaled, exhaled, over and over again. 

“It’s all going to be ok, kid,” Derek said, the vibrations of his low voice refocusing Spencer’s desperation… he clawed at Derek’s shirt, pulling at the buttons, not even hearing his own whimpers. “Ok, ok,” Derek whispered, brushing his thumb over Spencer’s lips and then leaning down to chase the motion with a kiss.

“I… please, just…” He pulled at Derek’s belt; he forced his hardening dick against Derek’s thigh making bursts of pleasure run through him — oxytocin and vasopressin flooding his bloodstream instead of dilaudid — and Derek just held him, soft and solid and familiar.


	4. Chapter 4

_Anonymous asked: MorganxCisgirl!Reid, bondage + orgasm denial/control w/ submissive reid pls_

Her teeth bit into the leather of Derek’s belt, the taste of it washing over her tongue as she pressed her cheek into the sheets; he held the free ends, pulling it tight into her mouth as he pounded into her, restraining her tongue and forcing her salivary glands into overproduction. Every hard thrust of his cock pushed on her g spot, sending insanity-inducing flares of itchy pleasure-pain through her until all she could do was moan around the gag, her muscles starting to clench and saliva darkening the sheets… it was too much, an overload of sensation, and she leaned away for a moment of respite. 

“Don’t move away from me,” he said low, voice almost a growl as he pulled back on the ends of the belt like reins. “And don’t come.” He fucked into her harder, the room filling with wet slapping sounds that amplified everything; she knew enough physiology to know that she would lose control soon regardless of Derek’s order, his cock was stretching her too full.

He dropped the belt and grabbed her hips, driving into her with a yell as he came, the last thrust making the moisture spill from her in a blinding, shuddering, involuntary flood, her teeth leaving permanent marks on the leather of Derek’s slack belt.


	5. Chapter 5

_Anonymous asked: fem!Reid/Morgan, dominatrix!Reid_

A wave of hair swept over her right eye, making her look young and coy and innocent; her blood red lips falling open into a knowing smile were a clue otherwise. The sharp angles of her slim body, of her cutting cheekbones… she was a living sculpture and Morgan wanted her to order him to kneel before her for hours, studying every fascinating detail. 

But she was already inside his head, knowing everything she needed to know to crack him in two, flaying him open before her, laid bare. Her long fingers were gentle as they bound him face-up, helpless and naked and aroused; and they were gentle as they opened him slowly, studiously, driving him crazy with every teasing stroke until he was begging… he’d wanted to beg, and she’d known. When he came on her cock, she kept fucking, draining everything from him with another orgasm and another until he barely knew himself.


	6. Chapter 6

_Anonymous asked: Hotch/cisgirl!Reid/Morgan, dp after a tough case_

Reid’s body, long, slender, and almost gawky, slid between them easily. They all needed this, it was unspoken; this all was happening in silence except for the hard breaths against each others’ shoulders. Reid’s small breasts pressed against Morgan’s skin, warm, nipples hard against his firm muscles; he slid into her warmth easily and she arched against him. Her ass pushed high, waiting for Hotch’s mouth to open her up, Morgan’s cock pushing deep into her, Reid’s shallow bobbing movements forcing it against her G-spot as Hotch loomed over them both, his presence more comforting than menacing. Reid’s fingernails were harsh against Derek’s shoulders when Hotch pushed into her, Reid’s hair fell into his face, but Derek couldn’t hold back his moan at the feeling of Hotch’s cock nearly against his.


	7. Chapter 7

_Anonymous asked: Criminal Minds/Supernatural, Dean Winchester/Derek Morgan, submissive!bottom!slutty!crossdressing!Dean, bathroom sex, rough sex._

The letters FBI emblazoned across the guy’s vest made Dean backpedal in a hurry, sputtering out something about a costume party and “this isn’t what it looks like… er, unless you want it to be? Big boy?” The words felt as ridiculous as wearing these pantyhose but, hell, he could work it; he’d done worse for less, and Magnum FBI here was frickin’ hot.

“Winchester, we’ve been looking for you,” the man said, watching Dean run his hand up his thigh, pulling the hem of his skirt up to just below the curve of his ass.

Then, in a blur, Dean was shoved over the sink and the sound of his pantyhose tearing zipped through the small room. Spit, the cold press of a lubed condom, Dean’s wig torn away and thrown to the dingy floor… and Dean was moaning through each fast thrust. A look in the mirror showed that his lipstick was smeared to his cheek; the porcelain of the sink was cold and hard against his cock.


End file.
